Clerical Error
by IFallLikeLeavesAndSnow
Summary: There is a reason why Kelsey is the most Magical Indian, even though she is neither Magical nor Indian.


Clerical Error

A/N: I feel this is a very reasonable and rational explanation for why Kelsey is the Magical Indian Child, when she is neither Magical nor Indian.

-TC-

_If you'd like to call upon Vishnu, please recite the forbidden mantra once. If you'd like to call upon Shiva, please recite the forbidden mantra twice. If you'd like to call upon-_ At this point an elegant, slender, and for the moment, quite tiger-like hand slashed through the veil of water. "Argh, I swear I'm going to kill him." Durga simmered in her shimmering golden dress, glowering at the waterfall that poured down from her incredibly European marble ceiling. The great goddess was annoyed for one very specific reason, someone had broken the curse.

That bizarre prince was finally free to roam about in human form for a short time, though she couldn't imagine why. After all, who would want to be a _human_ when they could be a majestic, regal, might, strong, sleek, fast, fier- Durga shook her head. As she was saying, who would want to be human when they could be a _tiger?_ Apparently the answer is several hundred year old princes, who from the few times she had checked in on him, grew attached to things _very _quickly. There had been one point when he had found an adorable rabbit, and had vowed to keep it safe for the rest of eternity, somehow getting it into his mind that he would be able to extend his immortality to the poor creature. Then an hour or two went by, and his stomach reminded him that he was a tiger and the bunny was a snack.

Presently she was trying to get in contact with OFACO the Office For Appointed Chosen Ones. The spirit that she knew would be on call today was supposed to send those who were to directly interact with mortals on quests a message containing the I.D. of the chosen one. So far nothing had come from them, and when she had tried to contact the OFACO she had been given the machine, if you could call the prerecorded voice of an ancient oracle a machine. "I'm going to kill him" Durga muttered under her breath again "First I'm going to ask for a few favors so I can have him resurrected, then I'm going to kill him, resurrect him again, and then kill him one last time for good measure!" By the end of the sentence the goddess's ethereal form had taken on some prominent feline characteristics like pointed ears, slited eyes, and a burgeoning tail and whiskers.

Abruptly the waterfall shimmered, likely because when a goddess promises death, other things hear it. When the water cleared it presented the goddess with a view of what looked like a very modern, very empty office. "Finally" Durga snapped "Do you have the paper or not?" The air in the office seemed to shimmer for a moment in what could only be described as a nodding motion. "Well give it here then!" The goddess screeched, and a white sheaf of paper flew through the water fall, landing in her outstretched hand. "Right, now I can set things in motion, I have to go so I'm letting you off with a warning, got it?" She said harshly. The air nodded again "Good, next time make sure you're there when I call." With a wave, she dismissed the image, and in the OFACO the air sighed in relief. It would only be several weeks later when the spirit that had sent Durga the paper realized that he'd grabbed it from the American exchange spirits pile of papers. The spirit of Mahatma Gandhi quivered, whoops.

-TC-

A/N: In an effort to be somewhat similar to Houck, I did about, .01% of research before typing this. Upon reflection, I realize that I kind of gave Durga the personality of a CEO when it comes to people who work beneath her. I guess in this scenario Kelsey is a potential investor, except for the part where she, you know, isn't. Anyway, tell me what you think, as usual of my Tiger's Curse stories, this one came -this time rather inadvertently- from the hilarious Antonella Inserra at Chezapocalypse.

P.S. Did you get the pun?


End file.
